


Orange you glad I came along?

by Spoonsie2



Series: Space Vagabonds [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe, Bioluminescence, Chemical Weapons, Cyclonus - Freeform, Galvatron - Freeform, Humanformers, Orange, alien cyclonus, human galvatron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonsie2/pseuds/Spoonsie2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something urgent comes up and Cyclonus has to postpone getting rid of Gavin.</p><p>EDIT 17/01/2017: Edited/re-wrote/updated this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He didn't bother moving the pile of blankets of varying fabrics and soft pads from the floor and had instead decided to make a 'nest' out of them right where they had fallen.

Mainly because he didn't feel like using the 'bed' and just wanted to sleep again.

When his body had decided it was waking up time Gavin couldn't deny feeling refreshed.  
He had finally acclimatised to the humid air and the burn across his front felt as if it didn't exist anymore, barely a light tingle.

Diving into his bag of alien food Gavin pulled out what he had eaten the day before, satisfied that it was not harmful to humans. Unfortunately being left out overnight had caused the gooey inside of the fruit to solidify.

A little dejected Gavin tried licking the solidified goop only to find it had also become horrendously bitter, with a gagging cough he pushed it away.   
Not entirely sure if there was any waste disposal in his room or where it was, Gavin scooted the fruit over to a corner.

Stuffing his arm into the bag he rummaged around aiming for something else that appeared close to his taste. Something squishy came to contact with his hand and without a second thought, the blue orb-like item was slammed into his face. Gavin regretted it as whatever it was, it tasted like a lemon that had farted too aggressively.

Gavin's face felt as though it was curling in on itself and he bolted to the wash room.  
Slapping the panel for the door with no direction, the device thankfully seemed to know what he was after and the barely-visible door slipped open, letting him in.

Having to climb onto a small step to reach the basin and mirror he pushed his blue-stained face into the bowl and yanked on one of the levers at the side. Quickly a room-temperature gush of water powered around the bowl enveloping his face.

The taps automatically dispensed room-temperature water. Now that was pretty neat he thought.

Withdrawing his face from the water-filled sink Gavin began washing his hands.

The wash room had a sink with a mirror and something akin to a toilet, only the seat was shaped oddly. Gavin was sure there was a name for the oval-like shape but it wasn't in his head right now.

No, wait. It was. He just thought of it.

Oval, the toilet seat was oval shaped with a lip that curled up at the front.

However, there was a large bath, big enough for three entities of similar size to Cyclonus to comfortably fit in.

Presumably, his kind valued bathing over showering.

Looking back up to the mirror Gavin's face was sore from the mere taste of what he just ate, but was also stained a pale shade of blue, mainly around his lower face.

As was the hand that had picked up the 'fruit'. Putting his hand back into the water flow he once again tried to scrub it off but to no avail. Great, hopefully, this will fade Gavin scowled at his reflection.

Hopping out of the wash room and to the ‘bedroom’ door, Gavin slipped out into the corridor.

There were four main doors in this section, they all looked identical to his only one had visibly been used quite often.   
The control panel next to the door was faded and had a fair few scratch marks around it, the door itself was a bit gnarled around the edges.

That must be the room where Cyclonus stays.  
Testing out what was said yesterday Gavin jumped up and slammed his palm onto the control panel. The door obviously did not budge.

Unsupervised Gavin started thinking.  
Most of Gavin's thoughts started with "Fuck it"  
This time it had gone "Fuck it, run up and down this corridor like a lunatic" and he did. 

Running from one end to the other Gavin leapt in leaps and bounds, the hallway had more than enough space for him to do so, and enough room for him to adequately flip over a few times, well that would be if he could do anything more acrobatic than a somersault or cartwheel.   
Reaching one end of the corridor he leapt and pounded the control panel. Nothing happened. At the other end of the corridor the door opened smoothly.

It lead to a small room that had stairs to the lower floor, where the decontamination room was, and that was the sole purpose of the small-connecting room, the other door opened to a corridor which looked like it was bent around a corner, it lead to yet another door that opened. The second door opened up to the control room.

His horns gave him away as Cyclonus sat in the control chair, however, he was hunched over a panel in front of him quite intently.

He was making some form of beeping noise to himself, it sounded like a concerned beeping.  
Gavin debated about running up behind him and yelling something.

But he also debated on exactly how broken would his face be if Cyclonus reacted by elbowing him in the face.

His choice to wait answered for him as Cyclonus quickly sat upright and pulled on the ship's steering swerving the vessel to the right.

He had barely turned his head to acknowledge Gavin but knew he was there when he spoke  
"Finding a suitable place for you to go must wait. There is something of grave urgency I must attend to"

"Oooh, a job? Don’t let me get in the way" Gavin leapt to the secondary chair, curiosity peaked at this new event happening.

"I don’t plan to" Cyclonus snapped with a quick rise from his quills.

"Can I... Spectate?" Cyclonus turned to look at him, somewhat unimpressed.

"I must go to help a planet in this sector with an urgent matter involving chemical weaponry, something that surely even you can understand why I would not want you there. You are too erratic for something of this sensitivity" he sniffed, still unimpressed.

Gavin crossed his arms and made a stern expression. Cyclonus stared back, in turn, his eyes seemed to scan over Gavin's face carefully and slowly.

Gavin could feel his stop-fucking-staring-at-me rage build up a little before he pushed it away when he realised he was probably staring at the blue stains around his face. 

Cyclonus's expression changed a little but he still said nothing and continued flying towards their new destination. 

A little bemused at the somewhat abrupt ending Gavin hoped this wouldn't be a long-running thing.

"So is this going to beeeeeeee..." Gavin dragged out the last word as he put the rest of the sentence together in his head "No, so what kind of situation with chemical weapons involves hiring someone out the blue? You’re a bounty hunter, right? Or at least I think so..."

Cyclonus didn't answer but gave a few glances towards him before speaking up again.

"I do whatever job I find… Even if it involves chemicals, or at least stopping their use or those threatening to use them."

"Oh wow" Gavin wasn't expecting an actual response like that "S-so is like like alien terrorism?"

"I... don’t know that word… people are just making threats..." Cyclonus was short in his response "But this is more a case of a somewhat organised... Hm, In Earthly terms a 'mar-fee-ah' like group intending to rid what they view as their turf of any government presence. A kind of 'it's our city and if we don't keep it no one will' thing. However, their methods are crude but deadly… As I can gather."

"Well shit" This was kind of being dropped in at the deep end.

"Neither I nor yourself actually, have Yutibacine as a vital part of our chemical make-up we are immune to the chemicals threat" Cyclonus cleared his throat.

"And so who's to say none of the other chemicals in whatever they're using won't be deadly? Or is it just like canisters of some deadly shit to 'Yunibecin' people" Gavin waved his hands, hiding a very real clench of fear in his gut.

"It is safe. For me." Cyclonus ended it there. Twisting the piloting controls the ship lurched forwards and hummed louder as more power was diverted to the ship's engines speeding the ship up, eager to reach their location as swiftly as possible.

Seemingly happy with the progress of the ship Cyclonus suddenly left the controls and turned out of the room.

Gavin was left still wondering why Cyclonus had just decided to be more open about what was going on and so suddenly.

The empty hum of the empty room helped propel Gavin to the door a bit quicker as he went to follow Cyclonus.

Jumping down the corridor he found a door that was both previously closed and had gone unnoticed by Gavin, the fact they were not a different colour to the main walls didn't help, had been left open.

This room had a deep blue glow to it. An odd kind of glow that made everything seem darker and blue-er.

Cyclonus was standing in front of something that could be an entire wall of mirror. Well, it was, it just didn't give that good of a reflection.

Something beeped and whirred.

Gavin quickly scanned the room looking for whatever had activated, maybe this was where that 'hologram disguise' thing was and he was activating a new look. A look about the room turned out nothing and Gavin looked back at Cyclonus, looking at him Gavin could see his throat move and another set of beeps and whirs happened.

Cyclonus can make a whirring noise?

Gavin cocked his head looking at the crustacean being making a series of somewhat mechanical sounds.

He made them as he looked into the reflective surface, he had some kind of rock in one hand and he was rubbing it around the base of his neck before moving it across his shoulders. He focused primarily on the seams and joints in his carapace, quills rising up and down repeatedly.

It was a fascinating little ritual.

Must be some kind of custom to go into a job clean.

What happened next pretty much blew Gavin's mind.

Spots all along Cyclonus' body began to shimmer and glow, the spots started brightening and dimming in a pulsating pattern as if a wave of light went across his body every few seconds.

Staring at it seemed to numb Gavin's body as the gentle rhythmic throbbing of this bio luminescent display mesmerised him. 

Sharp prodding somewhat painfully drew him out of his stupor.

"Aaah owww" He whined quickly as he drew his head back into his body. A quick disgruntled glance put him face to face with a purple abdomen. A sharp finger poked him directly on the top of his head again. Looking up, Cyclonus was looking down at him and had his head turned away slightly apparently having closed in on him while he’d zoned out.

"Ah, you still function I was beginning to wonder" he spoke.

"Whaaaaat?, I'm not going to fall over some fancy light show sparkle-boy" Gavin coughed out a brief laugh, knowing full well he pretty much had.

"Hm, well you looked a bit wobbly" Cyclonus huffed. Gavin ended up stumbling back a step as Cyclonus stepped past him.

Gavin shared a glance between the direction of the control room and back to the oddly dark, but glowing, room.

Blinking harshly Gavin turned quickly away from the blue room and hurried down the corridor after Cyclonus.


	2. Chapter 2

Hurrying down the corridor after Cyclonus it took Gavin a while before he recognised the corridor they had just entered.

It was the main corridor that lead from the 'bedrooms' to the command centre. The only corridor he was supposedly allowed in.

"Wait..." Was all Gavin managed to say as the words and thoughts put themselves in an acceptable order within his head. Cyclonus didn't really wait and carried on to the control room.

"I thought I was only allowed from the bedrooms to this main room place-thingy. Why'd I? Why was I allowed to follow you down there, shouldn't I have been locked out? Which is another point! Why'd you just up and tell me what's going on? You weren't gonna say shit at first but then you just started... Why?" 

Cyclonus seemed to falter a little as he walked as if seriously asking himself the same thing.

He brushed it off with a small unnoticeable shrug, however as he quickly placed himself in the control chair

"It is of no importance, this is a serious issue." He changed the topic.

"Well yeah, some jackass planning to kill a whole bunch of people with a chemical weapon? Pretty serious deal there. Something you didn't want to tell me a few moments ago!"   
Yes, very serious, very dangerous too, stay out of it was muttered in his head.

Gavin looked inquisitive but in reality, it was confusion. Did he honestly have an intelligent thought telling him to stay out of harm's way? Well, that's never happened before.

"This kind of thing needs a lot of pre-planning right?"

"Negative"

"Wait what?"

Gavin looked at Cyclonus who was still keeping the ship's engines at the fastest speed he deemed safe as a large pale yellow planet loomed over them.

"They have a dangerous chemical agent and are willing to release it. Well threatening to, either way, it's a serious threat. There's no time to 'plan'. If I wait they may act, If they see me coming they may act. I need to rush in and take out their leader then secure the chemical agent immediately after. If they even have it."

"Run in and punch someone basically? Sounds like my early life!" Gavin laughed.

Cyclonus did not.

"Yeah but really that does sound like an incredulously simple plan for something so dangerous? Besides, they might not even have this dangerous stuff?" Gavin stopped laughing as quickly as he stated.   
Breaching the atmosphere of the yellow planet the purple ship cruised along the outer atmosphere looking for a place to land.

"Just because something is very dangerous does not mean it must be complex." Cyclonus put out in his matter-of-factly tone.

The ship began going lower and lower skimming gently over glistening amber seas before halting. The ship hovered a short distance away from the sandy shore and about five inches above the water.

"Wait here" Cyclonus ordered as he yanked on some lever related to steering.

With an order to follow, Gavin did as he always did.

He disobeyed.

Staying close behind Cyclonus it wasn't that hard to slip through the doors with him. Cyclonus spun to face the shut doors and the grinning human before him.

"I told you to wait"

"Nah"

Cyclonus didn't respond but stared at Gavin with a couple of unreadable emotions flickering through his eyes, he mostly seemed disgruntled.

"You are waiting in the ship"

"Nah"

"You are not coming with me!" Cyclonus almost sounded offended.

"Nah" Gavin chimed again before swerving around the aliens hips and darted towards the perceivable exit. Without a second thought, Gavin slammed into the door and slid to the floor groaning.

"Oooh I thought it would open...." he grunted

"Why would it? If anything you're just continually proving why I want you to stay here and why I want to send you off somewhere else quickly!" Cyclonus hissed a low growl in his throat "I'm wasting time!"

"Fine! Let me follow you and if I'm not back on the ship by the time you are, I'm lost gone forever nothing to worry about!" Gavin stood back up shakily

"No, that's stupid" Cyclonus sounded immensely frustrated that his ‘plan’ wasn’t going ‘right’.

"I'm all about that" Gavin sounded cocky

"Evidently" was the retort. Granted given his action with the door it was somewhat deserved it still made Gavin swell up with stubborn anger.

"Then I get to watch!"

"I don't have time to argue with you!" Cyclonus snapped before stomping angrily to the door that floored Gavin.   
It opened for him but Gavin needed to be quick he followed through the door within licking distance of the big guys back, still trying to push him away, something small but tough hit Gavin in the upper chest with enough force to make him stagger suddenly enough to trip.   
He went down to visit the floor again.   
Cyclonus hadn't even turned around to look at him or notice that he had fallen sideways rather than back through the doors which had now shut.

"God! Agh nnngh... Tit!" Gavin grunted angrily before looking up at Cyclonus. He hadn't looked at him too carefully from the back "What did you hit me with?" Skimming down the armoured back which still did not bother to look at him, Gavin spied a small curled tail with a segmented frill at the end, a little bit like a lobster's tail. "You whacked me with your tail? That thing's... so small" Gavin trailed off.

Cyclonus still ignored him focusing entirely on what he needed to do. He disregarded Gavin who had hopped up to take place next to him as he hit a control panel near the door. 

Something that looked like a radio antenna popped out of the panel before static rang out.

Quietly something that sounded like a pig grunting into a spinning fan thrummed out. Gavin cocked his head and looked at Cyclonus.   
Cyclonus seemed to be lost in thought before he shuffled on the spot. His soft un-armoured neck seemed to push out at the front as he imitated the noise right back to whoever was on the opposite end of this call. 

It was most definitely a call as once again the same choppy pig-grunts happened but they were shorter this time. Cyclonus stood up and almost walked into Gavin, instead, he stopped and glared at the small human before walking around him.

"Spectating" Gavin shrugged at him while trotting alongside.

The door, which was more a folded up ramp very similar to what you tended to see in sci-fi movies unfurled stopping when it was submerged in the water they hovered above.

It was pretty cool to look at Gavin grinned, if he had known anyone well enough back on Earth, he would’ve bragged about how cool little things like this were to them.

Still paying no heed to his new 'assistant' for the time being Cyclonus took three long strides before he stepped straight into the water.

Gavin leapt off the side of the ramp.

Then regretted it.

The 'water' was waist height to Cyclonus, but just reached Gavin's shoulders.

A little panicked Gavin flailed as he made an awkward run through the tinted water to shore. Cyclonus was already out and moving along the coastline.

"You're lucky that didn't strip you of your outer layers" Cyclonus spat angrily.   
Gavin shrugged back with an 'ah, well' undeterred by his utter dislike of being accompanied. 

What if that water had stripped off his 'outer layers' though?

Gavin got the feeling that 'awesome' wasn't what he was meant to think about that, but he did.

The hot sunshine glaring down on the pale sands had dried the two off very quickly and Gavin was thankful he didn't put his jumper on today. Cyclonus rose up quickly as he powered up a sand dune before lying down just before the top.

Gavin was far less graceful as he tried to scale the dune, he resembled a seal. He sidled up to Cyclonus near the top.

"Sun bathing?" He side glanced at the purple being, unable to hold back the silly remark.

"No" He whispered "I stand out too much against the sand, I cannot risk being seen just yet"

Gavin was thinking of something to say but slowly noticed that there were 'voices' coming from the other side of the dune.

"Are they the people were after?" Gavin whispered.

"They're the people I'M after" Cyclonus corrected.

"Dude whatever, at least I'm pale enough to look over the top, I'm Scottish! Not enough sun to tan me!" Gavin nearly laughed those words out before covering as much hair with both hands as possible.

It was true, he was a rather pale person, environment, genetics and lifestyle to blame for that. Regardless he squirmed on his belly up to the dunes top, hot sands reminding the gently healing electric-burn on his front to tingle painfully.

Looking over the top he got a glimpse of the types of cities on this planet. The buildings looked to be a mash of many different sizes of cubes held together by string. All the buildings seemed to be built so that they formed a kind of 'roof' for the streets below.

The one building closest had two beings outside an entrance.

They looked like obese bearded dragons with orange scales, stubby fingers and tiny eyes, each one was wearing a pale yellow tunic and had some kind of weapon holstered in a belt that, from this distance, looked like a rope.

Gavin wiggled back a few inches.

"There are two fat dudes with weapons guarding a door, they're pretty obvious, not much of a secret hideout for people who supposedly have such a deadly weapon. I mean shouldn't they be wearing fucking... biohazard suits or something?" Gavin murmured away. 

Cyclonus rose to his knees while Gavin spoke, he was going to have to barge in there regardless of the weapons. Gavin stopped speaking when he realised he wasn't being told to shut up nor was an answer being given.

"Dude it looks like they have guns..." Gavin stated a little louder than he should have.  
"No time" Cyclonus growled before he became the owner of a face full of sand.   
Cyclonus coughed and spluttered as the sand went everywhere but the noise was drowned out by Gavin who had leapt over the dune yelling.

"HEY I'M A SMALL TARGET BET YOU SHITLORDS CAN'T HIT MEEEE!"

Cyclonus stared in a stunned silence, this was definitely why he worked alone.

Blithering idiot.

The moron was running off and getting itself in harm's way while all you wanted to do for it was help! And by help Cyclonus meant ‘dump it somewhere where it could survive by itself and not be a bother to him anymore’. Maybe he should have tossed it out the airlock.

Gavin flailed and waved his arms about as he ran and jumped in circles before the two guards, close up it was easy to see that both of them matched Cyclonus in height. The aliens looked at each other confused and slightly scared of the small hopping alien, one took a step towards you making a guttural croaking noise.

"NAH MATE" Gavin 'croaked' back.

The alien looked back at its buddy while gesturing at the human. It took a few steps forwards too. 

They flicked their hands at Gavin trying to get him away from them neither of them seemed particularly eager to follow you if anything it looked like they were trying to shoo away an animal that scared them slightly.

Not taking no for an answer Gavin leapt forwards and slapped the protruding gut of the one closest to it, it groaned angrily before actually taking a swipe at you with the butt of its weapon, still unwilling to give chase.

Having found the good stuff Gavin jumped and punched the other in the gut. It didn't react a lot to being punched but it got their tempers up.

Both had their weapons out and began following you, deciding that the strange new thing in front of them was worth actual focus.

Success.

Well, sort of, Gavin now had to think of a plan to deal with his pursuers while Cyclonus did... Cyclonus things. 

Gavin charged down the street, the overhanging buildings making the surrounding streets dark and gloomy, yet the cover seemed to trap heat making all the streets hotter than on the outer rims of the city. 

That was not too pleasant, the hot air felt thick in Gavin's lungs as he ran down the smallest street he could see, it was with heavy breathing that he realised the city was built to have only straight roads with squares of buildings between them.  
No chance of losing the gaining thugs, who, much to Gavin's annoyance did not seem to be losing breath at all.

"Oh fuck off" he wheezed, mostly to himself, as they gained on him.

The buildings were made of metal Gavin managed to note when something hit the corner of the building he stood near and caused a few sparks to fly off. 

Seemed one of them finally remembered they had weapons. 

Which was now bad given Gavin had nowhere easy to run.

Nor had he actually processed how dangerous it actually was to be chased by two weapon wielding aliens.

Wheezing once more Gavin heaved himself down the side street and pulled a massive U-turn.   
Maybe Cyclonus had got their leader already and these jackasses would stop chasing him.   
Maybe.

Sparing a glance back both large lizards were still following him but they seemed reluctant to actually raise their weapons again.

Fucking good, Gavin coughed as he got back to the cooler area in which the first building resided. 

Diving into the now-open door Gavin proceeded to cram himself into the smallest spot he could see and pulled up something to cover the spot with. It hurt, but both guards grumbled past him, their heavy footsteps getting quieter as they distanced themselves from him.

Once the footsteps had vanished Gavin tossed his cover and gasped loudly as his tangled body collapsed out onto the floor.

Screw hot climates, he did not like this.

The inside of the buildings didn't leave much in the way of hiding.  
They seemed to be comprised of a single room per-cube with the end segment being a set of stairs that went up or down with a flat bit in the middle for a door into the next room.

This room had some wooden-like boxes in corner, boxes that were good enough to hide him.

Tossing brilliant.

Gavin flapped his arms in a sort-of-shrug and stumbled to the stairway before gently sliding down to the lower level. Only because it should be cooler there.

A cross-hatch door barred entry to the lower levels.   
Offering up another shrug this one merely had a sign on it with alien symbols on, which didn't matter Gavin couldn't read them and the door seemed a damn sight weaker than the rest of this place.   
Offering up his booted foot this time, Gavin kicked as hard as possible only for the door to violently swing backwards and make an awful noise as it slammed into the wall.

"Fuck" Gavin grabbed the handle as if steadying it would in any way make the noise it just made quieter. 

Not exactly holding on Gavin still walked through the doorframe and shut the door behind him hoping it'd look untouched.   
Still not holding on Gavin didn't want to wait for any curious lizards to come look for him and took off down the corridor.

Underneath the building it was a cool grey all over and much cooler in temperature too, almost too cool as Gavin shivered.

Either way, he fulfilled his self-appointed job as a distraction and thought it best to find Cyclonus. 

If he was fighting someone there should be some noise to follow or at least you'd hope so, for all you know Cyclonus may have just swooped in and snapped the fucker's neck and be dealing with the 'chemicals' these guys had.

Now that you think about it the place seemed deserted above ground, no law enforcers, not that you'd want to see them, no people about either. They really must have got people in a panic over this alleged weapon of theirs. The lower levels seemed more maze-like than the upper floors but still followed the 90-degree angle pattern.

Shoving a door in Gavin started wandering about the place, maybe if he encountered someone, something would happen, whether said something was useful or not was yet to be seen.

This room was wide and was spotless it also contained two wooden crates, just wide enough to slip through the door and roughly up to the bottom of his stomach.

With not much else to do Gavin's brain yelled a word at him.   
That word was 'jackpot'.   
There had to be something useful in these crates.   
Or at least that's what he told himself he'd say if he was caught opening them as he was now. 

The wood was soft and easily broke around the shoddy metal nails around the rims, a loud pop and a few splinters later the lid was dropped by the side of the box.

Peering in Gavin threw back his head and roared with laughter.

After peeling back a film, the crate revealed itself to be filled with oranges.

Oranges in a padded box.

Leaning over and sniffing Gavin could tell they were actual Oranges, grown on Earth with all their citrusy goodness, judging from the smell the other box had oranges in too.   
How brilliant.

Gavin pulled himself up to the edge of the crate and plucked one from the top.  
Felt like an Orange too.  
He peeled its skin. Looked like one too.

After those two minor secondary checks Gavin was completely satisfied at the authenticity of these Oranges and without care to his clothing stuffed the juicy fruit into his mouth and bit in. Screw wasting time plucking out the slices getting chased by fat lizards had left him hungry.

Tasted like Oranges too.

This wasn't so bad, just sit about eating until something happened.

Approximately another 2 messily eaten Oranges later - He was really hungry after running in this atmosphere - something crashed outside.   
The half-eaten fourth Orange spat out some juice as Gavin gripped it tighter. 

Something heavy slammed to the floor and something let out a deep rumbling croak only to be cut short by a nasty shrill hiss. 

The wall buckled in and Gavin started wondering if he should hide behind the crates when the door buckled in and shattered.

Another one of the rounded lizard-ine inhabitants of this planet slapped heavily onto the floor its form covered in bruises that came up radish-red on its scales and pink blood oozing from scratches and puncture wounds. That being said the thing also had Cyclonus pinned under its impressive girth, one of his arms was pinned beneath his body, the other in his combatants hand thin cracks spider-webbing across Cyclonus's forearm as the big guy's stubby fingers dug deeper into the limb.

Cyclonus tried kicking at the reptile but the weary foe used it's weight to it's advantage to prevent Cyclonus from freeing his other un-damaged arm, Cyclonus proceeded to make the shrill hissing noise and Gavin groaned the awful hissing made him want to grow a shell and then withdraw into it.

The groan caught the reptiles attention as it used its other hand to grasp Cyclonus by the throat before turning its swollen head to look at Gavin.

It's tiny eyes bugged to the point where they almost looked normal. It made a gasping grunt as it pulled it's head back making rolls of fat ring around its head.   
It's arms left Cyclonus as the cumbersome creature squeaked and grunted as it wobbled to its stubby feet, clearly one of its legs had at least been broken, it grunted and groaned in a similar way to the 'voice' Gavin had heard on the ship only much faster.   
Despite the injured leg the being managed to roll out of the room quicker than the guards that chased Gavin, it's sharp loud grunts echoed throughout the building.

"What was all that about?" Gavin cocked his head after the fleeing alien while, seeing as it was now safe, licking at his hand and the orange juice that dribbled down it.   
Cyclonus did not move from the floor for a few seconds and when he did, he too was shaky, he bore some dents along his shell and many scratches but none as deep as the shattered effect on his forearm.   
While breathing heavily Cyclonus produced a veritable death glare towards Gavin before aiming a more confused 'death glare' at the Oranges.

"You're eating them" He stated, "You're eating an alien fruit."

"No, I'm not, these are Oranges, man! Earth fruit!" Gavin laughed "What was that guy's problem anyway? I swear he looked like he shat himself!"

Cyclonus looked further confused but looked straight at Gavin.

"You're eating the chemical weapon." he explained.

"Oh..."

"That's why she ran off screaming about a small devil"

"Wait... Really? She... She? No, I mean she really ran off calling me a devil?" Gavin could hear his own voice increase in pitch as he spoke "Honestly?"

Cyclonus stared at him blankly.

"You're eating a deadly chemical... You're eating something that when ingested dissolves internal organs..."

"Yeah but only if you got Yuti... Yuti... bicycle? In you. Honestly, you've been on Earth, you're talking an Earth-language! Why do you seem so confused at an Earth fruit!?"

"I only 'learned' enough to get by on my mission and enough of the local language to pass for human if I was forced to talk" it was Cyclonus’s turn for his voice to raise in pitch as he spoke.

"Damn dude" Gavin laughed again shaking his head while finishing off the fourth Orange "So Oranges dissolve this Uti-stuff in these people and kill them?"

"Pretty... much..." Cyclonus frowned at him.

Gavin laughed harder.

Above ground the entire building was empty, everyone within had left and given themselves over all apparently terrified of the 'mystery demon' who could 'eat anything and would surely move onto them next' in the basement. 

Cyclonus made Gavin stay in said basement as he went up top and dealt with the authorities, Gavin was glad to keep out of their way.

When Cyclonus came back he had placed his cracked arm in a sling and brought along a hovering trolley-type thing long enough for both crates.

"Whoa did that girl break your arm?" Gavin hopped off the crate, while left alone he'd replaced the lid, four Oranges were more than enough. 

Cyclonus ignored his question as he used the thin floating trolley base to slide under the crates pushing both of them onto it

"I'm taking these... fruit off the planet to dispose of them" He disregarded the question from Gavin and continued with his train of thought.

"Or you could keep one of the boxes around for me to eat? After all, what better for an Earth man to eat than Earth fruit?"

Cyclonus shot a glare at him, there was just no pleasing this guy. 

He didn't even bark out 'come along' as he pushed the crates away with his good arm.

Up top Cyclonus had brought the ship closer and Gavin took a few moments to actually look at what he'd been flying around in. 

It was purple with something that looked a little like a spike at the front, the 'wings' also seemed to be pointing forwards rather than backwards as they did on Earth ships. The 'windows' were orange-tinted and near the nose of the craft, it looked like it had a couple of lilac plates.

If anything it looked like Cyclonus as an alien-jet-ship.  
Neat.

The crates went up the ramp and were dropped alongside other boxes and crates in a small loading area within the ship. Cyclonus returned the trolley to the planet before closing the doors. Gavin sat in the ship's control room on the not-pilots chair.

At least he had no chance of getting Scurvy now.

Though he'd probably die if he tried to ingest that many Oranges.

Gavin's mind inevitably wandered off to 'how many could I eat before I either vomited or passed out? Or died?'.

A quiet but low growl crossed with a purr told Gavin to stop thinking so dumb and pay some form of attention. 

Cyclonus wandered into the main room, he moved slower than he previously did, now aware of its presence Gavin had to stifle a grin when he saw the small tail. It was small and so... non-aggressive, it didn't quite match the sharp, horned crab-man it belonged to.

Silently Cyclonus activated the Autopilot and let the ship take off by itself, his face had deep marks etched onto it as he scowled at the space in front of him, apparently extremely angry at something.

"Did you really get your arm broken?" Gavin tried to ask.   
Cyclonus responded with a tired clack-type noise, ignoring him.  
Then there was an actual clack-noise as his good arm pulled out a box, flicking the lid off there was a disk with a handle inside.

Gavin didn't move from the chair but tried to peer at the alien device a little closer, it was in vain as Cyclonus chose to turn away from him and reach under the pilot's chair where he retrieved a box with a red cross on it.

"You guys use that symbol for medical stuff too?" No answer.

Cyclonus barely opened the lid as he pulled out a smaller, flatter but long box. The small box in one hand he thumbed the lid open.

Then unfurled parts of his shell on the front, two small limbs had remained unnoticed. They were just below his chest and had been pressed tightly against the body, two digits clinging onto the edge of a chest-plate keeping them securely out of the way.

"Dude..." Gavin stared wide-eyed at the small things that had so successfully been kept out of view. Then again he didn't even notice that Cyclonus had a tail and that wasn't exactly hidden.

One of these 'mini-arms' slipped into the small box and withdrew something in its tiny digits, a tiny thing that resembled a camera card on Earth but had tiny writing on it. The card was quickly placed into the disk-with-a-handle

"What are you going to do with that?" Gavin asked now fighting to remain in the chair as he leant so far outwards to view it, Cyclonus glanced at him from the corner of his eyes before putting the boxes away and using his free hand to untie the sling.   
The disk-with-a-handle was grasped firmly in his fine big-hand and the damaged arm was slowly extended outwards and turned gently, Cyclonus pressed the disk onto the small patch of unarmoured flesh around his elbow before pressing the single button on the device. It let out a small hiss before a slightly more energetic Cyclonus put the disk-with-a-handle away again and sat down in the pilot's chair.

"Irrelevant" He stated "I've dealt with it"

"You dealt with a broken arm?" Gavin raised an eyebrow sceptically as if he had dealt with it.

"Yes" He huffed in response, though the arm in question was still being held very limply.

"Oh. Well, I didn't know you had mini-arms!" He chirped. 

Cyclonus sniffed harshly before curling them up against himself again.   
To anyone who had not seen him before would assume them to be very odd lumpy plates on his front.

"What?" Gavin sat back down properly in his own seat.

The place returned to silence once again. Cyclonus seemed fond of that.

"Did you get paid for that?" Gavin leant over the chair's arm "Was it 'a job'?"

"Ugh" Cyclonus's entire body heaved with a sigh "Yes I received credits for my service. Not that they needed it, there were nothing but unco-oar-dan-ated thugs, got hold of a deadly item and thought they could rule the world. Utter morons! They didn't even have a way of using those chemicals!" His sentence trailed off into snappy irritation “They just got them and bragged, everyone was in a panic for no damn reason!”.

"Okaaay, but I helped you get it sooo does that mean I could stay as an accomplice?" Gavin put on a 'sweet' voice.

"No" came back flatter than a hedgehog on a motorway.

"Damn" Gavin swore "Still taking me to some place to get sold then?"

"I don't sell sentient people even if their actions lead me to question that sentience" Cyclonus gently turned his head to make sure his disdainful glare could be seen.

"Oh wow I help and that's all you have to say?" Gavin huffed in return

"Hm, how do I put this in Earth terms?" Cyclonus seemed to think

"Put what?" Gavin grunted wondering how snarky-a-response he was going to get

"Fuck off" came back instantly.

"Oh wow! Was that part of part of what you needed to pass by as 'human'?" Gavin bristled

"No, I got that from you. Fitting no?" His lips curled into a snide grin.

"Ugh"

"You will get dropped off on somewhat familiar territory-"

"What?"

"Shut up, but as of now, you are a minor priority, If I find the moron who thought it was a good idea to sell those... 'Oraynges' to that Uturian gang, agh I’ll… get them."

"Uturi? Wait so only now I get to know the name of that planet?"

"Why should It matter? You weren't meant to be there!" Cyclonus silenced him

"Besides how will you know who sold it to them? The giveaway might be them selling other Earthy-stuff! Who better to point that out than a native!" Gavin snapped.

"The greasiest con-artist I know will most likely know" Cyclonus growled under his breath, the low pitches his voice could go to made that sentence barely audible.

"Nice! Get to meet some more aliens! Maybe this time I can get to punch one too!" Gavin beamed.

"Huh” Cyclonus suddenly side-eyed him “Then if you can hold yourself to that I might manage to bring you along, just to see you punch a particular 'Con in his slimy face" Cyclonus's quills rose in agitation and underlying anger at whoever he was planning to meet, or talk to at least.

"Yes!" Gavin cheered.

Gavin didn't care who it was, clearly, they pissed Cyclonus off more than he did and that meant a free trip to somewhere in the Galaxy.

"Gavin"

"Yyyes?" He grinned, finally hearing his actual name being spoken to him.

"You still have blue round your mouth"

"Damn it!"


End file.
